Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-24435238-20160610044632
Yall I'm bored, and these are trash, so here: 301. #NewYearNewMe - Zig and Esme return to school having to deal with the fallout of an incident during the summer; Zig tries to reconnect with his friends, who are all scattered, throwing him in Tristan's circle when they are paired up in cooking class; a distracted Zig almost burns down the home-ec room. Hunter's return to school brings nothing but trouble when he is taunted by resident bully Kyle for his time spent in the hospital; Kyle helps Hunter put his frustration into drumming during music class. With no one running against her, Goldi begins her presidency planning a week-long orientation event for new students, however, her efforts are challenged by Rasha who doesn't participate in any events; Goldi must find a way to make it up to Rasha after forcing her to take-part in activities she's uncomfortable in. 302. #RefugeesWelcome - Rasha and Hamza try to adjust to a new life in Canada, especially after Kyle's multiple Islamophobic actions against them; Goldi helps Rasha overcome her shyness in an effort for her to voice her story during an assembly. Hamza and Baaz are forced into a friendship by their sisters, but they have nothing in common, especially when Baaz makes fun of Hamza for praying in an empty classroom. Shay and Tiny continue to go strong, but they find their worlds rocked when Tiny's high mother trespasses on school property to see him. 303. #ManCrushMonday - Miles grows wary of Tristan and Zig's budding friendship, making him realize he's been too joined at the hip with Tristan; Miles and Esme are paired up on an English assignment, but she stumbles upon his smut, believing it's about him and Tristan, and puts it online under the username "SingleBills"; the growing attention towards the work leads to a witchhunt on who the author is. Maya and Grace attend a career fair, making both girls worried about their futures; Maya tries to find a safety net to music, while Grace tries to engage more in the "women in STEM" movement, especially when Tiny makes a sexist comment. Vijay challenges his parents by wearing high heels to school, supported by Lola. 304. #BeYourself - Vijay and Lola's friendship grows, especially when a sleepover leads to Vijay experimenting with Lola's wardrobe; Vijay's makeover is debuted at school, throwing Hunter and Baaz through a loop when they refuse to be seen with him; Vijay finds himself bashed by some kids after school. Tiny must consider getting a restraining order against his mother after revealing to Shay about a time when she left him in a dangerous situation while high. Frankie uses Yael's ADHD medication to help her juggle with a big test, a presentation, and a job interview, however, Jonah condemns her for using drugs as a solution. 305. #WhyYouAlwaysLyin - When the police investigate her, Esme gives Zig an ultimatum: come clean about their dance troupe member's overdose or she'll turn him in; his attempt at running away goes south when he is arrested. Rasha finds herself walking in on a poker game run by Kyle, Hunter and Baaz and is coerced into playing as well; Kyle gets too close to comfort when he tries to get her to take her hijab off. Miles continues to isolate himself from his friends when he enters an online community of fanfiction writers who praise him for his smut; Tristan manages to find out that Miles is SingleBills. 306. #ByeFelicia - Frankie tries to force the truth out of Jonah about his straight-edge lifestyle when she hears rumours about his past; she finds his juvenile hall records when her father has been doing some snooping and forbids her from seeing him. Shay doesn't believe that Tiny should live life without a mother and tries to set up visitation without consulting him; despite his mother being 60-days sober, he refuses to see her. With Zig awaiting his punishment, Maya finds out she has a secret admirer that's been waiting for Zig to be out of the picture, but her luck runs thin when her admirer turns out to be Hunter. 307. #BestiesBeforeTesties - Right shen Rasha and Hamza get out of the car, she takes her hijab off, upsetting her brother; Rasha continues to hang out with Kyle and his friends, liking the new attention she's receiving, however, Goldi isn't liking the new Rasha. Vijay grows confused about what gender best fits them, prompting Lola, Yael, Frankie and Shay to take them to a Pride Parade. Grace enters an all-female hacking competition to earn a scholarship after getting early admission, however, grows annoyed when her opponent flirts with Zoe just to distract Grace. 308. #WasteHisTime - Despite being in the clear about what happened last summer, Esme continues to have nightmares about the incident; Miles invites her to a cookout at his house to sway her from resorting back to drugs, leading to Esme to take the edge off in a different way: by hooking up with him; Miles helps calm a panicking Esme in the middle of their hookup, leading to Tristan finding them. Hunter tries to prove to Maya that he's changed by auditioning as the drummer in her band, but his attempts at kissing her force her to call the police on him and claiming that he attacked her. A language barrier presents itself to Hamza, leading to a misunderstanding from one of his teachers and a suspension that Goldi must fix; Hamza goes off on Rasha for not having his back as she spends all of her time with the bad crowd. 309. #NetflixAndChill - Frankie throws herself into Jonah's world to understand what he is trying to hide; he invites her to church, where he reveals to her that he got into a drunk driving accident, paralyzing his ex-girlfriend who miscarried; Frankie helps him get comfortable in sex again when they make love. Hunter tries to get Maya to reveal that he didn't try to hurt her, but she grows concerned about his attraction towards her, leading to a confrontation with Miles about what to do about Hunter. Zoe maintains a relationship with Jade, Grace's hacking opponent, but reality strikes when Zoe's secret relationship becomes apparent to her mother. 310. #NoShade - Vijay, going by Victoria, comes out at the winter dinner and gala, garnering the disownment from her parents as well as the attention of the media when she is banned from the gala for breaking dress code violations. Tiny finds out that Shay has maintained a relationship with his mother and decides to see what she has to offer, however, he realizes that she's working on a plan to get Vince out of jail early. Miles must fix his relationship with Tristan after he is publicly exposed for being SingleBills; Esme helps Maya make the right decision of letting Hunter be released from the hospital, while trying to play Cupid for Matlingsworth.